Naruto in wonderland
by 94Nanami-chan
Summary: Naruto version Alice aux pays des merveilles la curiosité est un vilain défaut et naruto va vite le découvrir.


**Rating :** M - Slash/Yaoi - SasuNaru

**Résumé :** Naruto atterrie aux pays des merveilles ou plutôt celui de la luxure.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-sama!

**Auteur :** premier lemon donc je vous remercie d'avance de vos conseilles. Lu et coriger par**_ Amaranphine_ **, que je remercie beaucoup.

PS : Du à une review de la part de **_nnahoj_** , l'idée d'une suite à germer dans mon espris ( suite qui ne sera pas pour tout de suite)

puisque je suis entrain d'écrite d'autre fic pour le moment.

**_Naruto in wonderland_**

Naruto commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, ses chers parents avaient dans l'idée de le marié prochainement, et tout se défilé de prétendants lui donnait le tournis. Et oui, j'ai bien dit "prétendants" car notre cher Naruto aimait les hommes, ses parents n'étaient pas contre à la condition qu'il se marie pour ses 18ans comme tout les jeunes seigneurs de l'époque.  
>C'est ainsi, qu'il se rendi dans le parc près de chez lui à la lisière de la forêt son refuge depuis son enfance, il s'allongea donc près d'un grand chêne vieux de cent ans à se demander comment éviter.<br>Ce mariage l'idée de se marier ne le dérangeait pas, mais lui, il voulait prendre son temps rencontrer quelqu'un, puis tombe amoureux et après se marier à la place de se beau tableau romantique il se retrouvait avec des prétendants plus stupides les uns que les autres qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à la fortune familiale. Même, si il avait trouver un moyen pour refuser tout les prétendants jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait aucune idée de comment repousser le dernier. Cela fessait maintenant deux heures que Naruto se torturait les méninges, quand tout d'un coup il aperçu un lapin gris lisant un livre passer devant lui curieux Naruto décida de le suivre jusque dans le terrier où il venait de sauter, il avança le long d'un tunnel puis fini par tomber dans un puit profond pendant sa descente il percuta plusieurs objets quand l'impossible se produit notre petit blond se retrouva habiller d'une robe à manche bouffante bleu ciel semblable à ses yeux , d'un petit tablier blanc avec pour finir de haute chaussettes noir et blanche rayer et une paire de ballerine blanche.

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire, y'a de quoi inspirer ce pervers de Jiraya là !

C'est après cette exclamation qu'il fini sa chute brutalement sur le sol. Ce relevant difficilement il avança dans un long couloir à la recherche d'une sorite, c'est la qu'il trouva une petite porte d' à peine vingt centimètre juste sa main pouvait passer. Il décida donc de rebrousser chemin dans le but de trouver une autre sortie quand il aperçu près de lui un plateau qui contenait une bouteille en cristal avec une étiquette disant « Buvez-moi » , sans réfléchir d'avantage Naruto avala le liquide transparent qui lui fit réduire de dix fois sa taille se qui lui permis de passer par la porte.

Il devenait fou, tout le long du chemin qu'il avait parcouru dans l'unique but de trouver une sortie Naruto avait eu le plaisir de faire la rencontre de personnages capables d'un niveau de perversités plus haut que celui de Jiraya-sama , non franchement il n'en pouvait plus entre les jumeaux Sai et Shin obsédés par la taille de son pénis, Sakura la sourie nymphomane et pour finir se stupide lapin avec son livre pornographique.  
>Il finit par faire la rencontre ultime un être mi-homme mi-chat aux cheveux et yeux noir profond, avec une peau blanche comme le claire de lune vêtu d'un ensemble de cuir noir moulant toutes ses formes, perché sur une branche d'arbre. Qui à ne pas si tromper le matait sans aucun scrupule avec un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres<p>

-"Eh! Teme on fait comment pour sortir d'ici ?"  
>-"Trouve donc par toi-même idiot" dit il son sourire s'élargissant<br>-"Ecoute moi bien teme! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire où est la sortie si tu veux pas perdre une de tes neuf vie enfoiré de chat !"

Légèrement vexé mais surtout amusé par le verbal étonnant du petit blondinet le chat descendit de son arbre et s'approcha rapidement de Naruto jusqu'à éffleurer ses lèvres.

-"Voila une jeune demoiselle bien malpolie qui se permet de m'agresser sans même se présenter."  
>-"De un je ne suis pas une FILLE , de deux toi non plus tu ne t'aies pas présenté et pour finir UZUMAKI NARUTO retient le bien abrutit de chat!" Cria naruto<br>-"Eh bien cher Naruto ta tenue porte énormément à confusion même si je dois dire que cette petite robe bleu te vas à ravir." Dit l'homme chat en se léchant les lèvres après avoir coller Naruto contre lui.  
>-"Lâche-moi teme !"Fini par dire Naruto le rouge aux joues en se débâtant.<br>-"Sasuke." Murmura tendrement le chat à son oreille.

Notre petit blondinet fixa alors sasuke dans les yeux et fut comme hypnotisé , son cœur frappant si ford dans sa poitrine qu'il crut un moment que celui-ci allait en sortir.  
>C'est la que Sasuke fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Naruto passant par ses fesses qu'il malaxa un peu fessant gémir honteusement Naruto puis continua son chemin jusqu'à ses cuisses pour finir par l'allonger sur le sol près de l'arbre, il défit ensuite les boutons du haut de la robe dévoilant de petits tétons rose dressé de plaisir qu'il s'empressa de lécher, sucer tout en frottant son excitation grandissante contre Naruto. Qui lui gémissait de plus en plus ford , tellement perdu dans on plaisir qu'il ne remarqua la perte de son sous-vêtement que quand il senti son brun lui écarter les cuisses pour lécher son érection devenu douloureuse pour finalement la prendre en bouche puis dirigea trois de ses doigts vers la bouche de Naruto qui les lubrifie avec sa salive pour finir par les porter vers l'inimitée de Naruto qu'il caressa d'abord lentement et inséra un à un ses doigts tout en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser, puis les bougea de plus en plus vite jusqu'à taper la prostate de Naruto qui cria tout son plaisir en répétant comme une litanie le prénom de brun.<br>Ne parvenant plus à se retenir Sasuke retira ses doigts et le pénétra d'un coup sec puis lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant.

-"Putain! Jura-t-il. Sa fait mal !"  
>-"Chut détend toi mon ange , je vais te faire du bien promis. Voilà respire profondément." murmura-t-il.<p>

Touché par les gestes et les mots tendres Naruto se détendit rapidement et signala à Sasuke qui pouvait bouger en remuent son bassin, le brun commença par des mouvement lents et profonds tout en alternant avec des coup sec et rapide tout les deux gémissaient et criaient de plus en plus ford Sasuke sentant la fin proche entoura la taille du blond avec sa queue de chat et masturba son érection en rythme avec ses coup de reins de plus en plus désordonnés. Ils finissèrent par jouir, Sasuke dans l'intimité étroite et chaude du blond et Naruto entre son corps et celui du brun épuisé. Naruto était au bord du sommeil quand Sasuke l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui chuchoter un « A bientôt mon ange »  
>Puis il sombra.<p>

-"Naruto-sama ! Naruto-sama réveillez-vous !"  
>-"Hein! Qu'Est-ce qui ce passe !?"<br>-"Vous vous êtes encore endormir dans le parc, vos parents m'envoie vous chercher votre prétendant vous attend."dit serviteur.  
>-"Un rêve tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. "Murmura-t-il tristement .<p>

Une fois rentré Naruto arriva au salon où il resta choqué et planté devant un magnifique brun au yeux noir profond , le portrait craché de son enfoiré de chat.

-"Ah! Naruto te voila sa mère. Ton père et moi allons te laisser pour que tu puisses faire mieux connaissance avec monsieur Uchiwa ici présent."  
>-"Amusez-vous bien." Finit par dire son père.<br>-"Bonjour je suis Naruto ravis de faire votre connaissance" dit il rougissant face au regard persan du brun qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il était rentré." Il y a un problème vous n'arrêtez pas de me fixer?"  
>-"Je t'admire mon ange "dit le brun d'une voix douce et charmeuse.<p>

Naruto tiqua à l'appellation , la seule personne qu'il l'est nommé ainsi c'était…

-"Tu es magnifique même sans cette jolie petite robe bleu" dit le brun un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage.

_**FIN**_


End file.
